Fragile Butterfly
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: Hoshina Aeri was sickly from her childhood onward, but to others' amazement, has grown into a happy young woman. Maito Guy is the best taijutsu master in all of Konohagakure, forever smiling as he teaches his students. What happens when this shinobi and this young woman meet? Read on to find out! First fic involving Guy/Gai, please be kind in your reviews. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first attempts at a Naruto pairing other than Jiraiya X Tsunade (My FAVORITE 3) **

**It's a romance, between the best Taijutsu master in Konoha and one of my cheeriest happiest and all around sweet heart ever OCs. Be nice when you review and enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fragile Butterfly

I skipped along, humming as I went. Maybe the journey to Konohagakure would be a little shorter if I knew more about where I was going, but I was used to getting lost. I had gotten lost so many times in my life. Although, I hoped Aunt Marla wouldn't worry too much about me. My short brunette ponytails bobbed as I skipped along. I may have been a woman of twenty seven years, but I was still in the spring of my youth. I adored skipping and running and swimming and basically anything that allowed me to be up and about and outside. I had never been allowed outside much as a child. My health had been too frail.

Oh, dear, I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Hoshina Aeri, and I was moving to Konohagakure to live and work with my maternal Aunt. Aunt Bear Marla had invited me over to Konoha because of the war. She said I would be safer over there. After all, Konoha is one of the biggest and best ninja villages out there. I was thrilled! Auntie Marla knew me too well…. I was a total ninja fan girl. Eeeeeee! I was going to meet some real live ninja! My hometown didn't have its own ninja division, because it was too small. So of course I was excited when I was able to move to the Land of Fire's main ninja village. After all, it was the very first one ever built. Mostly by Senju Hashirama, but his younger brother made much of the infrastructure…. Ooops. I'm getting in too deep on my favorite subject. Back to my story of how I met my first shinobi.

I was so lost in my excited skipping through the sunny tree-lined path I didn't notice when I nearly slammed into a big green wall. I was stopped from doing so by a pair of big but gentle hands putting themselves on my shoulders. I heard a warm, manly chuckle as I looked up in surprise. Twinkling black eyes met big surprised chocolate colored ones as I got the impression of vividness. Of life and youth and happiness so contagious it made me smile as I felt it.

"Well youthful lady! Where are you going this fine day in the Spring of your Youth?"

The man flashed me a bright, sparkling smile and posed somewhat goofily with his hands removed from my shoulders. I giggled happily when I saw his hitai-ate with the symbol of the Leaf carved in the metal. I was practically ready to squeal but managed to control my enthusiasm just in time.

"I'm going to Konohagakure village kind Sir! Although…." I blushed, "I seem to have gotten lost. I see you wear the symbol of the village I am seeking! Could you please help me find the village? Pretty please?"

He didn't seem the sort of man to refuse a lady. He was also a giant compared to my slightly (_okay I'm very short actually, only five feet tall_) short height_. A very well built giant_. I blushed as the uncharacteristically naughty thought popped into my head.

The shinobi seemed excited by the very idea of escorting me, "Of course Youthful Lady! But do you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh right! My name is Hoshina Aeiri, and I'm on my way to my Aunt's house in Konohagakure. What is your name?"

The man posed dramatically again with that shiny smile, "**Maito Guy at your service, Hoshina-san!**"

I giggled. "Very nice to meet you too Maito-san."

"Please call me Guy or Guy san, Hoshina-san."

"Only if you call me Aeri-san Guy-san."

Chuckling he said, "As you wish Aeri-san."

We began walking. I was so happy! I couldn't help skipping beside Guy-san as we began to walk. I was walking with a real shinobi! I couldn't help bouncing as we walked together. This heralded the start of a beautiful youthful friendship!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**This is my first attempt at writing Maito Guy. Like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**-June**


	2. Chapter 2

Fragile Butterfly

Chapter Two

I woke up sleepily, stretching my arms above the comforter and sitting up. For a minute, I didn't remember where I was. I blinked when I realized I was in my new room. It was walled in white, and floored in light wood. My special worn white and green checked rug lay under the window, bathed in the sun's rays. I yawned happily, stretching my slender limbs as I climbed out of my bed. Smoothing the leaf printed bedspread, I slipped off my lacy green nightgown, the one with the bow between my woefully small breasts.

I might have been technically a woman, but I had the breasts of a fourteen year old...

Not really a problem, since no man in my hometown had ever really wanted me. I would never marry, and I was still a virgin... As embarrassing as that was for a woman my age in this world. I had had only one boyfriend, who had been run off by the idea that I might die from the illness that had made my childhood so lonely. That was also after he had been cheating on me for at least a week- before Cousin Hiru got to him. Hiru had nearly killed Fujin; he only snapped out of brutally attacking Fujin when I had faked a coughing fit (and actually produced a little blood to corroborate it). _At least Cousin Hirutani won't let me be completely alone if I can't make friends_ _in Konohagakure_, I reflected.

Taking and releasing a deep breath to clear my mind, I dressed in my favorite outfit: a green and yellow Bohemian dress with cheery yellow sandals. I giggled, smiling as I moved to my boudoir and sat down. I moved the white wicker chair until it pleased me, and then I got my brush and meticulously brushed my hair into its usual two short ponytails.

_There. Perfect for my first day of work this week. _It had been two weeks since I arrived in Konoha to my aunt and uncle's house. Cousin Hirutani didn't live with them, but he worked at the family bakery all the same. I stood up, brushing off my lap. Heading downstairs quickly, I snagged a bagel as I scooted by the counter in the kitchen with breakfast items on it. Munching hungrily, I grabbed what I needed and put it in a purse, hooking it over my bony shoulder to rest at my hip. I exited the house, enjoying the summer sunshine as I started walking.

The streets in Konohagakure were just coming awake, some early birds cleaning storefronts and a friendly few that called out a greeting to me. The Bear family bakery, called " The Three Bears", was only a block from the house. I smiled when I saw it, the building's leaf-patterned awning out front already familiar to me. Slipping easily into the front room with my key, I re-locked it, planning to open when we were ready.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

* * *

"Yes, Manami-sama. Would you like coffee with your doughnut? It's a steal at five hundred ryo."

"Yes, sweetheart, and I'd also like to chat with you a bit," the older woman chortled, beaming at me.

She was plump and looked like she hadn't done a day's work in the life of a ninja, but I knew Manami Jinshu was an excellent seller of fish. We actually used her produce for our fish cakes. Her husband, Kaito, caught them, and she sold them- the best fish in all of Konohagakure, according to Hirutani.

I was trying to keep her happy when she dropped by to see how we were selling, but it was already getting a bit tiring when she kept making me duck off to take brief breaks that were all about the same thing. I complied, sheepishly apologizing to Yua Kumiko, the only worker in the Bear's Bakery that wasn't technically blood related to any of us. The good natured redhead waved away my excuses, smiling as she took over my job as cashier.

Making my way towards where I darted between the customers, shinobi and citizen alike. Everyone mixed at Three Bears; shinobi and kunoichi liked to come here at odd hours, sometimes just before closing time (which was about 10 at night, to accommodate them) . The same thing happened with citizen workers who were on overtime. I followed Mrs. Jinshu to the patio area of the bakery, also packed, but less so than inside.

"Are you sure the shop is ok without you?"

"Oh, yes, I left that capable Rua-chan in charge. We have been Kami blessed with her, yes we have. Anyways Aeri-chan, my son, Shun, is looking for such a lady like you... He needs some respectability in that life of his," Mrs. Jinshu prattled on, oblivious to my discomfort.

_Trust me lady, I'm not interested. And he probably wouldn't be interested in a girl with a malignant disease either. Shun would probably run the other way, _I thought, feeling all the lonelier on the inside.

"Manami-sama, I don't think Shun would be interested," I said, beginning on a speech I had delivered several times (to little effect), "It's not right to try and set your son up with someone he barely knows. And I don't think that I'm the right material for dating him."

"Nonsense, nonsense! A sensible girl like you would make a perfect girlfriend for my Shun. He needs someone to keep his head on the ground, focused on the family business as he should be-"

"Manami-chan! It's been awhile," Aunt Marla cried, hurrying over to intervene.

She wasn't a tall woman, being three inches shorter than me. However, she had the trademark Hoshida light brown hair. I assumed Hirutani was covering the baking, even though Auntie normally saw to it herself. Behind Mrs. Jinshu's back, I shot her a grateful look. Making subtle shooing motions at me, my aunt hustled me back to my post.

Relieved, I followed orders. Slipping easily back into the routine of manning the cash register, I smiled and made nice with the rest of the customers as people trickled in and out. At least, until he came.

When I spotted him following a group of three kids, I dropped the money of the client I was handling. Stuttering apologies, I scrambled to pick it back up and completed the transaction. Completely distracted, I made the occasional transaction on automatic as I watched Guy and those children; I guess I should have said teenagers, though. One was a girl with chocolate brown buns on top of her head, hungrily eying the chocolate items in the bakery display. Another was a remote, pale skinned young man who was staring out the window as if he wished he wasn't here. That was odd... And the other one... I couldn't help but grin widely when I saw him. He was a mini replica of Guy.

When things came to a lull and they were still there, I couldn't believe my luck. Here was a chance to talk to other ninjas! I came over quickly, hoping my break would last long enough. When I got close, though, I began having doubts...

_What if they don't talk to civilians? What if they don't feel like taking to a nosy civilian woman? What if they...they look down on civilians like me? _

_**Obviously they talk to civilians, that girl is talking to one of the civilian customers pretty politely it seems; if you're really feeling insecure about it, bring the cookie tray over! Nobody can resist your snicker doodles. The master baker herself said so. **_

Taking a deep breath, I took the last few steps over. _It's now or never._

* * *

**Okay, so I left a cliffie. If you're interested, I might be evil. But I'm just so dang glad I updated! Another person discouraged me on this story for a very long time. But well, I'm going to do my best to forget them and continue for those of you who like my story. If anyone's still hoping for an update in this... I really should have told you guys that it was sort of on hiatus, but well, I'm back and that's what matters. **

**What do you think about Aeri? What do you think about Team Gai? Have I kept them in character for the snippet they were in? Is Gai ooc in the last chapter? I should have asked then, but ah well... This is one of my first Gai stories, so it might not be so good at the start. But keep with it and it will get better, I promise! Review please! **

**Leave a review please! **

**-June**


End file.
